Stages
by forget me knott
Summary: Sue's speech during her sister's funeral wasn't the only thing that made Finn realize his relationship with Quinn wasn't working. His brother's new relationship with Blaine helped too. Klaine and some Fuinn.
1. Original Song

**This is a little short story featuring Klaine, brotherly Furt, and some Fuinn. Finn realizes in Funeral during Sue's speech his feeling for Quinn aren't as strong as they should be, and breaks up with her. I like to think that Klaine helped with that. Finn sees their relationship is stronger than his with Quinn's, and starts to question his relationship with her. So enjoy! And review please! (:  
- Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Finn knew something was up with Kurt when he came home.

He skipped through the living room and into the kitchen—_skipped_—and was humming a song. Probably some musical, but Finn didn't really care about that. He cared about his brother's weird mood changes.

Earlier today Kurt was all sad and weepy over this bird named Ravioli dying. Finn thought with Kurt distracted about the bird, he could sneak another poptart. Unfortunately even when Kurt is sad, he still has eyes of a hawk.

His second clue was when Kurt walked past him and didn't even notice him eating a whole bag of cool ranch doritos. Kurt is a health freak, and is the reason why Burt has a secret stash in his room that they both share.

Kurt then started to make some kind of food, which really got Finn's attention. Kurt makes the best food, way better than cool ranch doritos.

"Hey bro, what are you making?" He asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt quickly turned around, a huge grin on his face. "Nothing!" He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped together.

"Then what's that?" He asked, pointing to the batter in the bowl.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's nothing. Maybe it will be something later, but it's not the point. I wanted to talk to you."

Finn frowned. "Why didn't you just say that? Instead of getting my hopes up pretending to make food."

"If you're so upset over it, I'll make lemon squares for dinner." The countertenor told him. "I pretended to make food because you got here faster." He pointed out. "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" He questioned him, a huge grin on his face.

"Uh, how was your—"

"Fantastic. Beautiful. Absolutely _amazing_!" Kurt interrupted him, shaking with excitement.

"Didn't Ravioli die today?" He asked, remembering how he was earlier today. Finn was starting to wonder if Ravioli came back from the dead.

Kurt sighed. "_Pavarotti_, Finn." He corrected him. "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" He questioned again.

"I already did.."

"Blaine _kissed _me!" He squealed, jumping up and down. "Blaine kissed _me_, Finn!"

"That's all?" Finn asked, shocked. "I mean, congrats, but I was starting to think that Pavarotti came back from the dead..."

"Blaine _kissed_ me, Finn." Kurt huffed, trying to make him understand. "_Kissed_." He continued jumping up and down. "You've had how many girlfriends before. Don't tell me you've never gotten excited over kissing."

"Of course I have!" Finn defended himself. "I was never as excited as you are."

"How couldn't you have been?" Kurt wondered. "It was like _fireworks_, Finn!"

Fireworks. He felt fireworks when he kissed Quinn at the kissing booth back in February, but every time they have kissed since, he hasn't felt it. Maybe it's how it works. You only feel fireworks once.

"Hey Kurt, how many times did you and Blaine kiss?" He questioned.

The countertenor's face turned red. "What? Why are you asking a question like that?" He stammered out.

"Did you feel fireworks every time?" Finn asked.

Kurt's face was still red, but he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why wouldn't I? It's _Blaine_."

Finn frowned, but shook his head. He dated Quinn before, he kissed her before. That's why he only felt fireworks once. Kurt and Blaine were just in the honeymoon stage. Yeah, that's it.

Finn looked over at his brother, who was still bouncing up and down, a huge grin on his face.

Honeymoon stage.


	2. Night of Neglect

**I was going to type this yesterday. But then my eyes went all weird on me. I had double vision for a couple of hours. My vision is fine now, but my eyes still hurt. I don't know when I can get the next chapter up, to be honest. I have to start practicing my trumpet for marching band in a month. I'll probably have a chapter up soon. I like to type my stories out on my iPod in the notes section, and then type it again on here. Anyways I really like this story. I was just going to do a Finn and Kurt scene. But then this happened. I listened to Kurt's version of Rose's Turn, and it makes me sad that Kurt wasn't accepted into NYADA. Because when he sang that song (he sang it in season one, but still.) it shows how much he deserves it. If him being rejected means more Klaine scenes, then I won't be sad anymore. :p I've wasted precious trumpet playing time to write this story for the past five hours, so I hope it's worth it. I love feedback!  
****- Forget me knott  
**

* * *

During intermission, Finn went off to find Kurt. And Blaine. He remembered that his brother's boyfriend came too, which was really cool.

He didn't have to look hard, they were both still in their seats, talking to each other. Kurt noticed him before he could decide how to approach them without being rude.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt called out, waving at his brother. "Come over here!" He continued waving his hands for no reason, worrying Finn. Blaine wasn't saying anything, but was looking at his hyper boyfriend with an amused expression on his face.

Finn walked over slowly, already guessing what was up with Kurt. "Are you ok, Kurt?" Finn asked him.

"I'm fine." Kurt grinning at Finn.

Finn frowned. "But you're bouncing.." He trailed off, noticing Kurt wasn't paying attention to him, instead to the box of salt water taffy on his lap. Finn's eyes widened, and turned towards Blaine. "You gave him _taffy_."

"Technically, a girl did. I think her name is Quinn.." He mused. Finn raised an eyebrow at Blaine. Every member in the New Directions knew not to give Kurt candy. Quinn wasn't stupid. She was over his house when Kurt got into the oreos a couple weeks ago. Blaine sighed. "Okay, I offered him one piece. _One_. He said no at first, but I kept pressuring him... and then he had one. Then four. And then this happened." He pointed to Kurt, who was still bouncing in his seat, eating his taffy.

"He should know better." Finn groaned. "This is the reason why he doesn't eat sweets. They make him go crazy. And he calls himself a health freak."

"Wait, he knows this happens when he eats sugar?" Finn nodded. Blaine gasped. "I pressured him to eat the taffy! I'm a horrible boyfriend! The kind you see in the movies, you know, the ones that are over-controlling and stuff!" He moaned.

"Um Blaine, I don't think pressuring Kurt to eat one piece of taffy makes you a horrible boyfriend." Finn slowly told him. He was starting to regret even coming over to them. He was expecting them to be kissing, or to be really affectionate or something. Not a hyper Kurt and a flustered, over-reacting Blaine. "Nothing bad happened. Kurt's just going to be humiliated, that's all."

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Blaine mused. "Um, you don't have to answer that. You shouldn't answer that." He rambled.

"I'm used to it. You should hear what Kurt says." He quickly looked towards Kurt, who wasn't paying attention. "Maybe you shouldn't. I don't want Kurt to kill me."

"He'll probably kill me, for giving him the taffy." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt stopped bouncing, and turned towards Blaine and Finn. "I'm not going to kill you, silly." The countertenor grinned. "I'm going to kill the person who made these if I become fat." He told them with a serious expression on his face, his smile gone. It started to come back as he continued to eat more taffy, and pulled one out and offered it to Finn. "Want one?" He asked, his mouth full of taffy.

"No thanks.." Finn looked at the almost empty box. "Maybe Blaine wants one?"

Kurt pouted. "I asked him before. He said no." The countertenor explained, but his face brightened. "Watch this!"

Blaine's eyes widened with horror after realizing what his boyfriend was about to do. "Not the hair, Kurt. Anything but the hair.."

Kurt shook his head. His hands went into Blaine's hair, messing it up. "I like your hair like this." He told him, releasing his curls.

"You have curly hair?" Finn questioned as Kurt continued playing with Blaine's curls.

Blaine nodded. If he was mad, he was hiding it well. He continued smiling at Kurt, amused. Finn couldn't help but think of Quinn. If he messed up her hair she would probably flip. Blaine's a guy, but Finn knew how protective Kurt was over his own hair. Blaine was probably the same.

"Isn't it adorable, Finn?" Kurt grinned at his brother. "Blaine's hair is so bouncy!"

"Um, yeah." Finn responded. "I'm going to head back now... thanks for coming, by the way.." He trailed off, turning towards Blaine. "I feel really sorry for you." He told him, and started walking away.

Kurt started yelling back at him. "Wait! Wait, Finn! You have to feel his hair! It's so _bouncy_!" The last thing he heard was Blaine's laughter.

Quinn met him when he reached backstage. "Hey." She greeted, giving him a hug.

"Hey." Finn returned her hug. He grinned, and reached his hands to Quinn's hair, starting to mess it up. She didn't react like Blaine did, who laughed it off. She reacted like a normal girl would.

"Finn! What was that for?" She snapped, trying to fix her hair.

"I was just being funny.." He scratched the back of his head.

She glared at him. "That wasn't funny. It was stupid." She frowned. "People are going to think that we sneaked off into a closet and did stuff." She huffed. "We're trying to win prom king and queen, Finn." She reminded her boyfriend. "We have to have the perfect image." She explained, placing her hand on his cheek. "Don't you understand?"

He didn't understand. He didn't understand how great Kurt and Blaine's relationship was, and how rocky his and Quinn's was. They have been dating longer, shouldn't they be happier?

"Finn?"

"Oh, um. I understand."

He didn't understand. He didn't understand why Quinn wanted to be prom queen so bad. He didn't understand why he always has the bad relationships. He didn't understand.

The only thing he understood about this whole situation was that he wanted a relationship Kurt and Blaine's. Only his would be with a girl. A girl who wouldn't mind her hair getting messed up.

* * *

**Hyper Kurt is absolutely adorable. Kurt is just adorable in general actually. Blaine is adorable too.  
****Klaine feels is adorable. ADORABLE. All the feels between them. Adorable.  
****Finn is adorable too. I was just going to make Quinn say he was stupid, and walk off. But that makes Quinn more mean. I like Quinn. Her obsession with being prom queen was weird though. **


End file.
